


Я пошёл за Ми

by Bukan, Naru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, fictional worlds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две подруги в детстве вместе лежали в больнице, потом одна вышла замуж и живёт счастливо в общепринятом смысле, а вторая стала кем-то вроде лидера секты - основателем нового фэндома. Как снова сведёт их судьба?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я пошёл за Ми

**Author's Note:**

> в последней главе капля фема, но исключительно невзаимного и проигрывающего гету. и вообще взгляды и подходы персонажей могут категорически не совпадать с вашими.

#### 1

– Папа, ты пошел за ми?

– Правда за ми?

Детишки говорили наперебой, и «ми» на их языке означало что-то приятное и вкусное. Придумала это Мила, но Георгий всегда говорил:

– Что-нибудь да принесу, но главное ми у нас мама, она же Мила! И она уже тут, берегите ее.

Сама Мила в привычный разговор не вмешивалась. Пока просто сидела перед ноутбуком, задумчиво глядя на новые «обои». Еще не поняла, чем заняться для себя лично, и просто то ли мечтала, то ли медитировала.

Муж прошел мимо, глядел на нее – но зацепился взглядом и за экран:

– Это кто ж такая… вместо моря?

– Адора. Разве не знаешь? Такая она в новом сериале.

– Вроде, я ее раньше видел, – протянул благоверный, присматриваясь. – Актриса знакомая?

– Не знаю, может быть. Мне персонаж нравится. Я уже сколько лет книжками про нее зачитываюсь, а тут такое идеальное попадание в образ!

– Про это я мало что знаю. А вот лицо правда знакомое… Ну ладно, пойду.

Сердце у Милы екнуло – а ну как и правда вспомнит?

…Конечно, ни десять лет назад, ни сейчас у Анжелики Возбранной не было ни таких роскошных золотых волос, ни изысканно смуглой кожи. Да и печати интеллекта на лице – по правде говоря, тоже. И не играла она тогда в фильмах, написанных по своим же книгам. Но личностью все же была известной – печально известной. Потому как компания, которую лет пятнадцать назад собрала вокруг себя подруга детства Милы Разгульновой, – компания эта оказалась не чем иным, как форменной сектой. Конечно, на самом деле они не занимались ни созданием новых религий, ни какими-то оздоровительными штучками – но эффект влияния на умы и души выходил именно сектантский. Кое-кто сошел с ума или покончил с собой, кто-то просто не хотел видеть какой-то мир, кроме существующего в речах Анжелики. А Мила спаслась только потому, что влюбилась. Правда, что бы там ее спаситель, а ныне супруг Георгий ни говорил, ненавидеть Анжелику по-настоящему Мила все же не могла – и приятно удивилась, узнав, что именно Анжелика является автором Адоры.

И нет, прямо сейчас лично они не общались. Отзывы Мила писала анонимные или под ником, контактов Анжелики не искала. Только радовалась, какой же прекрасный мир та придумала…

* * *

А все начиналось так давно, в одной из специализированных московских клиник для детей и подростков. Четырнадцатилетняя Мила попала туда после серьезного нервного срыва. Вызванного, на первый взгляд, очень нетипичной причиной.

Октябрьская трагедия 1993 года лично Милу и ее семью никак не затрагивала. Но родители переживали, а уж как было больно самой девочке… Кроме больницы, выбора не осталось, хоть мама была и против. В клинике говорили, что нечего в таком юном возрасте думать о политике, надо о чем-то попроще, более свойственном возрасту. Может, именно по этой причине ее и положили в палату к почти ровеснице – странноватой девчонке со слишком хорошо развитым воображением. Она явно заплуталась среди своих фантазий – и даже не пыталась скрывать этого. Напротив, выставляла напоказ. Девочка была беленькая, на внешность совсем обычная, но причесывалась как принцесса. И представлялась торжественно:

– Анжелика Возбранная.

– Что? – сначала Мила даже не поверила своим ушам. Неужели ее и правда так зовут? А может, имя тоже нафантазировала?

– Да, по документам, сама спроси у нашего доктора. Мне повезло – когда я родилась, вокруг поняли, кто пришел в этот мир, и назвали соответственно.

– А почему тогда сюда отправили?

– Из-за того, что я знала. Вообще-то я сама виновата, не стоило разглашать великие тайны кому-то вне своей семьи. Для этого время еще не пришло.

– Ну ты даешь!

– Такова моя жизнь. Тебе пока тоже не расскажу, может, постепенно.

Правда, рассказов и так хватало. Особенно по ночам, когда Анжелика принималась повествовать про неведомые миры – и так самозабвенно и увлекательно, будто сама была оттуда.

Миле все это явно шло на пользу – отвлекалась от тяжелых мыслей. Даже сама начинала верить, что можно сбежать в какой-нибудь такой мир…

Врачам ничего об этом не говорила – но они быстро стали замечать, что ей становится лучше. Анжелике вроде бы тоже, она не так заговаривалась – по крайней мере, при взрослых. И Миле она постоянно советовала:

– Запомни, говори им только то, что они хотят от тебя услышать – быстрее дома окажешься!

Анжелика еще и таблетки потихоньку выкидывала, очень хитро и незаметно, и Милу подначивала. Но та все же была более дисциплинированной и все препараты принимала.

Выписались они практически одновременно. Мила и впрямь чувствовала себя куда лучше, просто ожила, а Анжелика хитро поглядывала на новую подругу и то и дело заговорщицки подмигивала, видимо, считая, что они мастерски провели докторов.

Разумеется, после выписки девочки постоянно перезванивались и гуляли, хоть и жили друг от друга далековато. Необыкновенным историям не было конца, порой Мила и Анжелика даже разыгрывали их – пусть и только вдвоем, на людях продолжая «прикидываться цивилами», как называла это Анжелика. Только шепотом они «творили заклинания», незаметно для простых смертных ловили вроде как воображаемых злодеев… Было весело. И они даже не замечали, что годы летят и их ровесницы уже вовсю встречаются с мальчиками, а они… Учиться, правда хуже не стали, как говорится, и на том спасибо.

Но все же… Две почти взрослые, красивые девчонки – Анжелика научилась себя подавать, хотя и кому было, но ей самой так нравилось, а Мила сама по себе была очень яркой, даже косметика не нужна… – так вот, на них засматривались, даже в основном взрослые мужчины, а они все еще пропадали в своих мирах.

И вот однажды, когда уже студентки-первокурсницы гуляли вдвоем и потихоньку разыгрывали сценку «спасения города от опасных артефактов» – ни одна из них даже не заметила, что на них с восхищением смотрят какие-то парни. Подойти они не решались – до того момента, пока Анжелика не начала чертить в воздухе «магический круг четырех стихий», как она выразилась.

Воображаемый круг охватил детскую площадку вдалеке и стоявший возле нее бульдозер, замкнувшись как раз на нем.

– Ну, Мисато, твой выход! – Анжелика подтолкнула подругу локтем, назвав ее «секретным» именем.

– Выключите это! – тихо, но торжественно провозгласила Мила. – Это на нашей территории!

Теперь, по правилам их игры, надо было подойти к «объекту» и вроде как забрать артефакты, оставшиеся на месте «очищения».

Но не успели они сделать и пары шагов, как увидели подошедших парней.

– Как странно, – сказал один. – Кажется, я видел что-то похожее во сне!

А второй, глядя на Милу, с улыбкой заметил:

– А вы и правда вылитая Мисато!

Польщенная Мила улыбнулась в ответ. И то был первый шаг к славе. Только вот до конца его дошла одна Анжелика, создав Адору.

 

#### 2

Это было невыносимо, но что поделаешь? Только и оставалось, что смахивать навернувшиеся злые слезы, глядя сквозь их пелену на вдруг ставший неясным и зыбким мир. Мир, не принимавший ее.

В этом мире молодой красивой девушке отводилось совершенно определенное место. Украшать и ублажать. А Адора была слишком умной. Прямо как ведьма. И с самого детства ее интересовало совсем не то, что положено. Она не боялась мертвецов, даже наоборот. Готова была закрывать им глаза и доискиваться до причин смерти. Еще бы с духами научиться говорить…

Понимал ее только отец. Его бы воля – охотно брал бы ее с собой и учил всему, но это было немыслимо. Только и оставалось – шепотом, тайком, по секрету…

И на том спасибо, думала Адора. Брат без нее все равно не справится и нормальным наследником не станет. Еще бы замуж никогда не выйти… Но на это уже надеяться не приходилось – у матери на этот счет были свои планы. Чтоб было как у всех, и даже лучше! И тут уж она расстаралась – нашла сразу двоих кандидатов в зятья.

Один другого хлеще. Первый, говорили, жестокий, да бессмысленно жестокий, а второй слушался только свою мамочку, которая строила из себя, считай, вдовствующую королеву. Ничего себе выбор – хоть беги!

…А почему бы, собственно, и нет? И еще сбежать бы так, чтоб надолго запомнилось, чтоб не искали! Но для этого, наверное, придется умереть. Хотя бы понарошку. Эти люди ведь не отличат одни останки от других… при должной степени несохранности! А Адору не страшили уже простившиеся с жизнью бедняки и бродяги. Найти среди тел, которые должны быть похоронены в общей могиле, женщину своего роста, переодеть в свое платье, оттащить в лес и инсценировать нападение диких зверей!

Кто распознает правду? Наверное, только один отец и может, но он-то не станет выдавать.

* * *

И вот поздно ночью Адора улизнула из спальни. Путь ее лежал мимо часовни на кладбище, на самый его край. Она не боялась, совсем. Даже радовалась, что там-то уж точно никого не встретит. 

Вот только… не судьба. В конце аллеи, там, где она превращалась в почти неприметную тропинку, мелькнула тень. Силуэт в длинном одеянии.

Неужели… О нет, вот только еще отца Кореллия не хватало! Он, конечно, молодой, понимающий и нисколько не зануда, но сан, как-никак, обязывает… Чти отца своего и матерь свою, вот что он скажет, и еще три мешка вот такого же. Чтобы избежать этого, оставалось только попытаться самой заговорить ему зубы или вовсе проскользнуть мимо незамеченной.

Последнее не удалось. Заметил, подошел беззвучно…

– Дочь моя, что вас беспокоит в столь поздний час?

– Покойники, святой отец. Они свалены там, как мусор.

– Да, это весьма печально. Я помолюсь за каждого из них, хотя бы души их должны обрести покой.

Адора сориентировалась мгновенно.

– О, тогда нам по пути, святой отец. Вы займетесь душами… а я телами. Я готова похоронить их более достойно. Каждого.

– Что? – отец Кореллий был явно огорошен. – У вас же сил не хватит для такой работы! Не говоря уж о том, что это будет нарушением закона! Ведь придется идти в лес… Но, – священник взглянул на Адору, которая, похоже, не прониклась этими аргументами, – я вам помогу.

– В самом деле?

– Может, это и будет нарушением человеческих законов, но перед Богом вы правы.

– О, благодарю! – Адора была уверена, что уж сил у нее побольше, чем у худенького и хрупкого святого отца. Уложит его спать прямо в лесу – и сделает что хотела.

Правда, перед этим пришлось еще и лопатой изрядно поработать – они копали так рьяно, будто соревновались в этом деле, и никто не хотел уступать и первым падать с ног.

Отец Кореллий заработал у Адоры много дополнительного уважения. Он не боялся предавать земле этих несчастных, их искореженные тела, и еще долго читал над свежими могилами молитвы. И падать от усталости явно не торопился, так что Адора поняла – придется проводить его до часовни.

Прощалась она с ним сердечно, руку поцеловала от души, даже не успев попросить благословения. И даже ощутила, что святой отец среагировал на этот поцелуй… странно. Слегка вздрогнул и явно смутился – хотя смущаться вроде было абсолютно нечего.

Ладно, думать об этом у Адоры не было ни сил, ни времени. Надо было возвращаться в лес и делать что решила.

И она это сделала – сбежала, оставив в лесу подходящее по всем статьям тело. Но кто же знал, что отец Кореллий, едва только взглянув на это тело, обведет ясным взглядом скорбящую родню и уверенно скажет:

– Это не она. Я помню каждого и каждую, кого отпел в ту ночь. И эту несчастную женщину тоже.

Отец Адоры сразу впился в священника взглядом:

– Рассказывайте все.

– Той ночью мы вместе предавали тела земле. Она сама так пожелала. Видимо, она исчезла сразу после того, как мы это сделали. Вам, конечно, лучше знать, но… Что могло толкнуть ее на такой проступок?

– Она хотела жить своей жизнью, идти собственным путем, делать то, что умеет, – отец Адоры выразительно взглянул на жену, не давая ей вклиниться. – Я не возражаю. Пусть будет доктором мертвых.

– Что ж, раз так – я, с вашего позволения, мог бы найти ее и присмотреть за ней. На выбранной ею дороге это не помешает.

– Вперед-вперед, святой отец! – обрадовалась мать Адоры. – Я сама сыщу вам замену. Обещайте, что образумите Адору, пусть выбирает замужество…

– Да, разумеется, – кивнул отец Кореллий, ловя себя на неожиданной и странной мысли – ему отчего-то совсем не нравится перспектива замужества Адоры.

 

#### 3

Мила вынырнула из грез. Знала, что будет дальше, в каждую следующую секунду… и все равно всю первую серию просидела не дыша. Ничего не переврали, ни крошечки! Все-таки, Анжелика сама писала сценарий и сама играет свою героиню – а это кое-что значит! А дальше будет еще лучше, жаль, Георгий ее восторгов не разделит. Он и Адора – все-таки две параллельных вселенных. В жизни Георгия точно нет и не может быть места романам, которые женщины читают ради того, чтобы скоротать время на отдыхе, в больнице или в длинной очереди. И чтобы помечтать, конечно. Впрочем, сколько Мила ни читала любовных романов до Адоры – всегда представляла не только себя на месте героини, но и любимого на месте героя. Всегда…

До того, как ей в руки попалась первая книга про Адору. Попала совершенно обычно, а вот подействовала как-то странно. Себя с такой героиней не поассоциируешь, хоть Мила не была ни тихоней, ни серой мышкой. Такие, как Адора, на память знают латинские названия всех костей в человеческом организме, и не боятся покойников, и для души читают толстенные научные фолианты. И если подумать, Адора – это не она, Мила, а скорее уж женская версия Георгия! Потому, в частности, и вызывает такое восхищение – только кому такое объяснишь-то? Лучше просто читать, когда дети и домашние дела позволяют… И так уже пять лет.

Правда, с выходом сериала что-то должно перемениться – ведь много кто тогда узнает Адору… а может, и Анжелику?

Анжелика тогда скрылась, просто растворилась на просторах отечества. Только вот, видимо, опять славы захотелось…

…Георгий часто думал об этом – мысли всплывали будто сами собой, стоило только увидеть на экране знакомое лицо, которое теперь мелькало там ой как часто. И он сам не заметил, как начал присматриваться.

Может, даже и не только из-за Анжелики. Просто понять, почему «адорамания» набирает такие обороты. Ведь его работой было разбираться с различными объединениями, вернее, с теми из них, которые представляли опасность. И профессиональной привычкой стало замечать то, что овладевает умами людей – а Адора делала именно это. Делала эффективно и странно – смесью истинных идеалов с ложными…

Так же в свое время действовала Анжелика как глава секты. Георгий тогда вышел на это якобы безобидное объединение после нескольких случаев суицида. Сперва присматривался издали – но уже тогда его внимание привлекла Мила. Необычайно красивая, яркая без всякой косметики, волосы с иссиня-черным отливом, как у индианок, огромные бархатно-карие глаза, великолепная фигура. Она как-то не была похожа на одинокую, затюканную родственниками и жизнью вообще. И Георгий невольно задался вопросом – что такая красавица потеряла в этой безумной толпе?

Дико захотелось подойти и познакомиться. Не говоря при этом, что он из спецслужб – зачем портить полезное и наверняка приятное знакомство? Только вот держалась девушка не особняком. А прямо рядом с лидером группы. И домой они пошли вместе.

Расстались только перед самым подъездом, где жила эта странная Анжелика. Ее подруга же свернула во двор. Только тогда Георгий решился приблизиться.

Впоследствии он спрашивал Милу, произвел ли тогда на нее впечатление.

– Еще какое! – с восторгом отвечала она. – И выправку я сразу заметила, хотя тогда ты и в штатском был, да и вообще – такой взрослый красавец… 

Так что тогда все ее опасения быстро рассеялись, и они с Георгием сами не заметили, как разговорились.

А затем… Затем Мила все чаще стала пропускать собрания, и совсем перестала провожать Анжелику до дома – что называется, утонула в любви с головой.

Георгий почти сразу отказался от мысли использовать новую знакомую. Хотел просто вытащить оттуда и зажить вместе нормальной жизнью – если Мила захочет, если государева служба позволит. И ведь получилось! Пошел за Ми и получил Ми. И все было бы прекрасно, не возникни на горизонте эта самая Адора.

* * *

Отец Кореллий, несмотря на свою молодость, успел повидать всякое. Но то, что предстало его глазам сейчас… Право, та памятная ночь в лесу с погребением мертвых показалась бы прогулкой по цветущему лугу в сравнении с этим прекрасным зрелищем!

– Дочь моя, что вы делаете?!

– А, это вы, святой отец, – Адора едва голову повернула. Волосы ее были подобраны под платок, в руках – окровавленное лезвие, перед ней – свежий покойник. – Изучаю. Этот человек сам завещал себя науке. Может, его останки еще послужат на пользу живым.

– На пользу? А подумали ли вы, что это может повредить душе?

– Да как? Душе только зачтется, что ее обладатель пожертвовал собой. Ради того, чтобы другие меньше болели.

– Болезни посылаются людям за грехи их. Не стоит в это вмешиваться.

– Святой отец, вы неправы. У болезней и смертей масса причин. В том числе чисто телесных. Да, святой отец, – Адора удивленно моргнула, будто только сейчас поняв, кто перед ней, – а почему вы здесь, а не в своем приходе?

– Ваш батюшка сказал, что вы вольны пойти своим путем. А я вызвался за вами приглядеть.

– Что? – она вдруг расхохоталась. – Ну, спасибо!

Молодой священник так откровенно сник, что Адоре аж жалко его стало.

– Простите, я совсем не хотела вас обидеть… Может, и к лучшему, что вы появились. Вместе мы будем сильнее. Если вы, конечно, немножко пересмотрите свои взгляды. Будем вместе искать причины болезней и смертей.

Священник, похоже, приободрился:

– Что ж, попробуем. Только прямо сейчас я подожду, пока вы закончите, и помолюсь.

– Но ведь это все равно в первую очередь для души. Причем не для его души, он уже мертв. Для вашей и, быть может, для моей…

– Вы что же, не верите в бессмертие души?!

– Я не знаю, что там, за гробом. Я знаю, что тут, прямо передо мной.

Священник остолбенел, явно не находя слов.

Адора вытерла руку о платье и потрепала его по плечу. На лице ее сияла ослепительная улыбка.

 

#### 4

Георгий вздохнул и отвел взгляд от экрана. Он сам не мог понять, какие чувства в нем вызвал данный эпизод.

Вот вроде Адора делает хорошее дело. Но одновременно протаскивает странные идеи, которые многих могут оскорбить. Он сам принимал религию скорее разумом, чем сердцем и верой, но даже ему казалось – это чересчур.

Мила вот верила. Наивно, будто на ощупь, вдалеке от догматов и официальных структур. И идеи этой Адоры ей, кажется, нравились… И тем хуже.

Поговорить бы начистоту – самый лучший вариант, по-любому. Только выбрать подходящий момент, хоть это и непросто. Дела, дела, дети с ушками на макушке… Хоть ночью шепчись. Под одеялом. Или, может, в обнимку на диване во время просмотра новой серии. Вместе-то смотреть куда приятнее во всех смыслах!

– Неужто так нравится? – спросил Милу муж.

– Ну еще бы! Она же просто потрясающая! Как… Как ты!

– Мила! Я-то тут при чем?

– Ну как же, Егор, она умная, очень умная, она все анализирует, она видит то, чего никто не видит!

– Ну да, конечно. А скоро вот, чувствую, и священника совратит.

– Ну и отлично! Чего парню пропадать? У этих католиков столько идиотских обычаев, и целибат – один из них. Лучше уж атеизм, чем так.

На это Георгий даже не нашелся что ответить. Вот вроде все и правильно…

– Но верующие все равно обидятся, а кто-то будет повторять в жизни.

– Да наши-то священники другие!

Бурная дискуссия в итоге кончилась ничем. И Георгий надолго задумался. Правда, что ли, он ведет себя как Адора, и что же он тогда несет миру?

Чтобы это понять, надо было начинать с истоков – постараться разузнать, чем же вдохновился создатель этой героини.

Ну, имя точно стащили из одного романчика – это сеть выдала сразу. Там один невежественный, кажется, турок из чистой лени сократил до Адоры Феодору, имевшую какое-то там отношение к константинопольскому правящему дому. Мила же утверждала, что имя это вполне самостоятельное и означает «обожаемая» – может, и в этом была доля правды. От «adore», «adorable» же. Но все равно – уже вторичность.

А внешность – сочетание светлых волос и смуглой кожи… Такое нравится очень многим. И, ясное дело, уже встречалось в искусстве. Вон, хоть Интегра из аниме «Хеллсинг», сэр Интегра, леди с мужским характером. Явный прототип Адоры. А вот профессия явно досталась от другой очень известной героини – доктора Кости. Вместе, кстати, с последовательным атеизмом. Одним словом, собирательный образ, с миру по нитке! Но ведь действенный, что самое неприятное. Адский коктейль, который слишком многим хочется пить и пить!

* * *

Время шло, и, кажется, не без пользы, потому что Адора и священник научились все же ладить друг с другом. Даже сработались, можно сказать, на славу. Правда, отец Кореллий все же переживал – даже покаяние приносил то и дело – по поводу частого нарушения церковных догматов.

– По-моему, вам пора сложить с себя сан, – в утешение ему сказала Адора. – То, что вы делаете, гораздо важнее формальностей.

– Я теперь уже не знаю, что важнее, – растерянно ответил он.

– Если сложите – сможете меньше себя ограничивать. То есть только там, где сами считаете нужным. А не там, где кто-то когда-то объявил: мол, так положено…

Адора сказала это и посмотрела на него так, что он ошеломленно заморгал и спросил:

– О чем вы?

– Обо всем понемножку. О жизни… возможно, даже личной.

– Личной?! – а она-то думала, что его глаза просто не могут стать еще больше.

– А вы от хорошей жизни от нее отказались? Наверняка ведь что-то случилось.

– С чего вы так решили? Просто… Все так, как должно быть!

– Неужели?

– Конечно, разве вы не слышали: первый сын – Богу, второй – королю, а третий – родителям.

– И все дело только в этом? По-моему, вы чего-то не договариваете, святой отец.

– Скорее уж, не знаю, как именно говорить.

– То есть?

– Наверное, я… просто не задумывался о том, что на своей стезе могу чего-то лишиться.

– Вы такой милый! Просто что-то невероятное. А я редко такое говорю, для меня люди обычно лишь объект изучения.

Он взглянул на нее так, что у Адоры проскочила мысль – это еще вопрос, кто тут невероятнее.

– И насколько же… близко вы изучали их?

– Живых – не особо близко. Даже ни разу не целовалась. Просто не хотелось.

– Это и правильно. Без любви – грех. А полюбить ведь нельзя до тех пор, пока хорошо не узнаешь… – отец Кореллий вдруг смутился. – Так говорят.

– Ну так, по-моему, мы с вами друг друга знаем уже достаточно хорошо! – если она и смущалась тоже, то совсем этого не показывала.

А вот он заметил:

– Я уже даже думать не решаюсь, к чему вы это…

– К новым горизонтам. Которые для нас с вами в любую минуту могут открыться.

Адора старалась говорить беззаботно, но священник видел – она тоже волнуется и чуть ли не испугана.

– Не надо, не стоит, дочь моя, все это суета и искушение… – а сам-то, пытаясь успокоить, взял ее за руку.

Адора сразу заметила – рука священника в сравнении с ее собственной была совсем белой, но пальцы дрожали одинаково у обоих.

Слова замерли у него на губах, и так они простояли долго, боясь сделать следующий шаг – и не желая отступить.

 

#### 5

– Вот хорошо бы так оно и осталось, – вздохнул Георгий, глядя на экран. – Но ведь не останется же!

– Может быть, ты и прав, – задумчиво откликнулась Мила. – Сейчас вот смотришь на них – и сердце замирает… Но подумай сам, если бы мы были на их месте и оставили свои отношения вот на этом – разве это было бы хорошо?

– Ну ты ж не сравнивай. Я монашеских обетов не давал…

– Да? А кто от меня столько времени отбивался, мол, ты вечно занят и не сможешь уделять мне достаточно времени?

– Это все-таки решаемо. А из сана уйти…

– Если понимаешь, что не можешь этому сану соответствовать, – так почему нет?

– Так себя же уважать перестанешь! Как можно отступать от своих идеалов? И вообще, жизнь – это преодоление!

– Конкретно в случае отца Кореллия – как семьянин он сделает больше, чем как священник. Раз уж в их мире нельзя совмещать.

– Да уж, – хохотнул Георгий. – Представил я эту Адору матушкой – мурашки пошли! Да и вообще, такая жена – сильно на любителя.

– А доктор Кости тебе нравилась.

– Но не в качестве спутницы жизни. Коллеги у меня еще и не такие есть.

–  А, выходит, жена тебе нужна глупая? – Мила улыбалась и обижалась, ясное дело, не всерьез. И Георгий ничего ей доказывать не собирался и тратить лишние слова тоже:

– Мне просто нужна ты.

…А поцелуй Адоры и священника обошел весь Интернет, попал на телевидение и в кучу печатных изданий. Реакция была, конечно, самая разная. Но в основном или возмущались, или объявляли, что опять кому-то не дает покоя успех «Поющих в терновнике». Оставалось только гадать, что будет дальше – ведь это было только начало! И пикантность ситуации заключалась в том, что первой поцеловала именно Адора – с налета, а несчастный священник потом почти месяц шарахался от нее, как от чумы. Хотя было бы странно как-нибудь иначе…

* * *

Этот месяц дался отцу Кореллию тяжелее всего, что когда-либо случалось в его жизни. Бежать от искушения было некуда. Ведь были страждущие, нуждающиеся в его утешении, новая община, где он действительно был необходим… Но что же делать, когда в придачу ко всему – такое вот искушение прямо за стенкой? И ей тоже нужна пастырская помощь, только вот она не хочет ее принимать… А он сам просто не знал, как к ней подступиться, с какой стороны подойти. Просто не находил никаких слов. Правда, видел – Адора тоже растеряна и совершенно не знает, как себя вести. Они даже глазами не встречались. И говорили только по делу. А между тем, объясниться явно не мешало!

Конечно, Адора поняла это первой. Подошла под вечер:

– Исповедуете, святой отец?

– Кажется, это нужно нам обоим.

– Давайте я все-таки первая. Я вас желаю.

– Что? – он ждал чего-то похожего, но все же это стало чем-то вроде неожиданного удара по голове. – Вы бы еще «люблю» сказали!

– Вот о любви я не знаю ничего. Чувства – стихия зыбкая, почти нереальная. А вот чего хочет тело – знаю.

– Если опираться лишь на желания тела – тогда это точно будет неправильно. Вы лишитесь невинности…

– Невинности я лишилась уже очень давно. Когда прочла первую книгу по медицине. Вы имеете в виду девственность.

Отец Кореллий заметно смутился, но почти сразу взял себя в руки и продолжил:

– И тогда вам останутся только боль, опустошение, разочарование… Неужели вы этого хотите?

– Вы так уверенно говорите, как будто пробовали.

– Просто я с избытком наслушался на исповеди самых разнообразных историй.

– Но ведь именно что разных! У нас может быть все по-другому. Лучше скажите, что чувствуете вы сами?

– Да вот, Адора, проклятие мое, вы свели меня с ума! Правда, не настолько, чтобы я согласился на то, чтобы утолить страсть и разбежаться, как животные!

– А вы хотите большего? Отношений?

Произнеся это, Адора вздрогнула – внезапно самой стало страшно.

– А вы, значит, не готовы быть женой и матерью? Так, может быть, и вам стоит принять постриг и тогда уже продолжать свои изыскания?

– О, и это будет законно? Вы, как пастырь, так считаете?

– Да.

– Ну надо же, – она чуть не присвистнула, но сдержалась, – как у вас взгляды меняются! А может, это еще и не предел?

– Целоваться больше с вами не буду!

– Но работать со мной по-прежнему согласны?

– Да. Мы с вами делаем много полезного. Хотя это и непросто. Рядом с вами – как на пороховой бочке.

– По-моему, нам надо… пережечь это и забыть.

– Я не могу на такое согласиться, и вы это знаете.

– Жаль. Или, может, нет. Мы же так давно рядом, и не раздели нас расстояние – все равно не сможем просто забыть и остаться друзьями.

– А может быть, благоразумнее будет выбрать меньший грех, дабы не совершить большего…

– Вас ли я слышу, святой отец? И о чем же вы?

– О том, что вы выйдете за меня замуж. Конечно, после того, как я сложу с себя сан.

– Как вы, однако… основательны. Ладно, согласна!

 

#### 6

Именно в этот самый момент очень многие, сидящие у телеэкранов, резко выдохнули, а количество недовольных среди зрителей не менее резко понизилось.

– Выкрутились, – констатировал Георгий. – Прикрыли грех венцом.

– Так и греха-то не было, – подмигнула Мила. – Просто они поняли, чего желают на самом деле… И скоро исполнят свое желание.

– Ну ладно. Только я тогда не понял, зачем впереди еще столько серий. Чувствую, бросит она его. А потом еще уйму других.

– Ну не уйму. И не так чтобы бросит.

– Конечно. Кто-нибудь трагически погибнет по законам жанра.

– Да. Но вот этого не расскажу. Так здорово, когда ты смотришь вместе со мной!

– И все же меня радует, что это не единственное, чем мы можем заняться вместе!

– Меня это тоже очень радует, милый! Вот так мы и пришли почти совсем к тому, чтобы называться идеальной парой! Уже за это надо бы Адоре спасибо сказать!

– Ты еще скажи – Анжелике.

Ох, нет, вот Анжелика – это была больная тема. Которой Мила избегала всеми силами.

Сама она верила, что, если бы не Анжелика – они с Георгием и не познакомились бы. Но сам Георгий думал иначе – судьба. Или даже Бог.

– Давай не будем про нее говорить.

– Ладно, пока не будем.

Георгий согласился легко – потому что сам пока еще только собирал информацию об Анжелике и о том, чего она надеется добиться своей сверхпопулярной Адорой.

Да и Мила задумалась о другом. О том, что на экран наверняка не попадет брачная ночь. Вся та волшебная сцена на двоих неопытных, но жаждущих… И местами теоретически подкованных.

Может, так оно и лучше – дети мимо экрана то и дело бегают, да и вообще, такие вещи лучше читать, чем смотреть.

А вот то, что предстояло смотреть, каждый раз делало Миле больно. Потому что красивая любовная история и двух лет не продлилась.

* * *

Жили-то они хорошо. Дружно и понимая друг друга. До поры до времени. Того времени, когда Кореллий встретился со своим старым другом, только что вернувшимся из далеких и жарких стран. Там жил простой и веселый народ, но среди него свирепствовали болезни и невежество. И едва только Кореллий услышал об этом, у него заныло сердце – и нестерпимо захотелось туда.

В другое время Адора радостно ухватилась бы за возможность повидать новые горизонты. Но сейчас отчего-то едва не становилось дурно при одной только мысли о дальних странах. Тем более жарких.

– Ох, без меня, дорогой…

Кореллий вроде бы отреагировал спокойно:

– Что ж, работай здесь, а я просто съезжу ненадолго. Посмотрю, как там, и вернусь.

Но его пребывание там затягивалось и затягивалось.

А тем временем Адора стала понимать, что ее нежелание ехать было отнюдь не блажью. Это организм подавал сигналы… о состоянии не-нормы.

Сложно сказать, что она испытала, поняв, что станет матерью. Но избавляться от ребенка и мысли не было, скорее, было желание пройти весь путь от начала до конца из чисто профессионального, научного интереса – понять на себе, как это бывает. Адора переносила беременность неплохо и фиксировала все изменения, происходящие с организмом. Это увлекло. Настолько, что впору было забыть обо всем на свете – и о времени, и о самом Кореллии, который ничего не знал, насаждая разумное, доброе, вечное там, за морями.

А потом родился мальчик, и забот еще прибавилось. А Кореллий что-то не спешил домой. Да и писал совсем нечасто – видимо, его тоже увлекли новые дела.

Вот такая, блин, любовь. Впрочем, Адора не была сентиментальна. К сыну относилась как к отдельной личности. Всегда общалась с ним на равных, как со взрослым, старательно замечая, что сын унаследовал от нее, а что – от отца. Это было замечательно. А скучала ли по Кореллию? И да, и нет. Порой казалось, что тело скучает сильнее души – но с этим она справлялась. Желания тела – штука естественная, но зависеть от них не стоит. Да и, сказать по правде, ей и не хотелось никого другого, кроме Кореллия.

 

#### 7

– Видишь, она все-таки не гулящая, – подмигнула Мила мужу.

– Про нее ведь столько книг, – недоверчиво сказал Георгий. – И что, ни в одной из них у нее больше никого не было?

– Не скажу. Но немного.

– Странно для женского романа, растянутого на много частей. Что ж там происходит, когда нет любовных перипетий?

– Событий там много. То научные исследования, то эпидемия случится, то злые чародеи нагрянут…

– Однако. В этом жанре еще не встречал такого…

– Тем лучше. Значит, дальше тебе будет еще интереснее.

…Ну да, и задумываться стало еще больше поводов. Если Анжелика отошла от любовных многоугольников и прочего… Что же она тогда приберегла для дальнейшего развития событий?

В реальной-то жизни жила она тихо, если вне съемок. Даже в Интернете, подхватывающем и разносящем малейшие сплетни, о ней ничего скандального не появлялось. И сама ничего не писала, ни в блоге (а был ли он у нее?), ни где-нибудь еще. Так все гладко, что уже и подозрительно. А ведь речь шла об Анжелике, о человеке, который уже манипулировал многими и не попадался.

Но что было делать? Оставалось только смотреть дальше.

* * *

Мальчику еще и года не минуло, когда к Адоре пришли. Два строгих монаха в черных как ночь рясах отличного качества, подпоясанных веревками. И с порога вопросили:

– Что вам известно об отце Кореллии? Где он?

– В жарких странах. Выполняет долг миссионера.

– И, похоже, так этим увлекся, что забыл о другом долге – вернуть вас домой?

– Это, во-первых, давно было, а во-вторых, моим родителям он обещал просто за мной присмотреть.

– И как присмотрел, успешно? До нас дошли слухи, что он расстригся. От усердия, надо полагать?

– Пересмотрел некоторые взгляды и решил жениться. На мне.

– Но, похоже, надолго его не хватило. Он вас бросил? Решил вернуться к прежним обязанностям?

– Не бросил, но обязанности призвали. Он еще вернется.

И тут из-за юбки Адоры выглянул крошечный, едва держащийся на ножках мальчик. Монахи так и впились в него взглядами, явно видя уже сейчас заметное сходство сына с отцом. Адора инстинктивно заслонила сына. Но было уже поздно.

– Поглядите на это дитя греха!

И вот тут Адора не выдержала:

– Какого еще греха?! Я же сказала – мы были женаты по закону! А даже если бы было иначе – какое ваше дело?!

– Наше? Огромное! Он у вас хотя бы крещен по всем правилам?

– Нет. Вырастет – сам решит.

Как у них перекосились лица!

– Вы… Вы что же, совсем неверующая?

– Скорее да, а главное – я считаю, что это должен быть личный выбор каждого. Отец Кореллий уважает мои взгляды, так же, как и я его, а ребенок имеет право на свои собственные!

– Еретичка! Лишила невинное создание защиты с первых дней жизни! Мы его у тебя отберем!

– Только попробуйте – и вас самих никакая защита не спасет!

Монахи шагнули вперед, потянули руки… Малыш Кадор заплакал. Мать махнула рукой в сторону темных комнат…

И оттуда с сухим костяным щелканьем начали выступать оскалившиеся скелеты.

Инквизиторы мелко закрестились. Больше ни на что их не хватало.

Хотя нет, все же хватило – на то, чтобы очень быстро сбежать.

Только вот Адора предполагала, что этим дело не кончится.

 

#### 8

– Интересное кино, – протянул Георгий. – Она, значит, уважает его взгляды, а Кореллий вообще в курсе, что у него есть сын? И почему ни разу повидать не приехал?

– В книге – приезжал, – ответила Мила. – Просто слегка забоялся быть отцом. Наверно, это еще покажут.

– Эх он, как так можно…

– Не все такие прекрасные отцы, как ты, дорогой. Это или дано, или нет.

– Ну, сейчас-то как узнает, что произошло – просто обязан примчаться!

– Она сама справится, вот увидишь.

– Но хотя бы сказать ему она обязана!

– Я и то тебе нечасто говорю про детские дела, тебе и своих забот хватает. А в этой паре Адора явный лидер!

– Плохо, что не говоришь, особенно если это какой конфликт в саду или в школе. Значит, не скажет?

* * *

Она все же сказала, то есть написала – видимо, пришлось совсем нелегко. В кои веки понадобилась поддержка. Навалилась тоска и даже страх… И, казалось, Кореллий это почувствовал – примчался к ней куда быстрее, чем можно было ожидать.

Адора обняла его и долго-долго не отпускала. Только потом передала на руки сына.

Кореллий взглянул на него – и что-то изменилось в его лице, взгляде. Появилось нечто, чего Адора раньше не могла и предположить в этом человеке.

– Все будет хорошо, – твердо произнес он, – я обещаю.

Хотя нетрудно было угадать – на самом деле страх есть и в его сердце.

Вот зачем было выходить замуж, теперь-то Адора это поняла.

– Я сама сделаю почти все, ты только скажи, что был не против, что сын у тебя некрещеный…

Она уже почти взяла себя в руки – но все же, Кореллий чувствовал, каково ей сейчас. И это уже было первое испытание, с честью выдержанное их любовью и их брачным союзом.

– Конечно, я скажу. Ведь я понял, как ты была права…

– Душа ты моя, – вырвалось у Адоры впервые за всю жизнь.

Следующие несколько дней она, несмотря на тревогу, была счастлива, как никогда. Но через эти несколько дней в дом снова явились незваные гости. Теперь уже не вдвоем, а впятером, и еще более грозные. И сразу же надвинулись на Кореллия с весьма решительным видом.

Адора чуть не вскрикнула: да почему сразу на него? Но вклиниться не смогла. Ей бы просто не дали слова вставить, с такой скоростью сыпались на Кореллия обвинения в грехах. Причем во всех сразу. Ну нельзя ж так… Впрочем, он держался мужественно и даже вставлял правильные слова. Которые, к сожалению, никто не слушал. Но хотя бы ребенка не трогали и ушли «совещаться».

…Вживе они больше не появились. Только слухи доходили, что Кореллия анафемствовали на соборе.

Адора, услышав об этом, лишь отмахнулась:

– И что? Это же просто слова!

Кореллий ее мнения не разделял. И больше всего боялся, что проклятие коснется сына.

Но этого не произошло. Как оказалось, проклятие было направлено вовсе не на ребенка. Вскоре Кореллий ощутил это на себе. Захотелось бежать отсюда как можно дальше – и больше никогда не видеть ни жену, ни сына. Потому что самые дорогие люди теперь виделись чудовищами – в прямом смысле.

Кореллий молился, отмахивался – не помогало. А проницательная Адора уже почти все поняла. И принялась расспрашивать – осторожно, по-врачебному. Кореллий ежился, крестился, но рассказывал. Адора заинтересованно слушала все с той же врачебной внимательностью. Это ее выражение пугало Кореллия еще больше. Ему казалось, будто она раздевает его до костей. Но, если Адора и знала об этом его страхе, то он ее ничуть не смущал. Она хотела узнать истину. Так что никуда Кореллий не уехал, а это было дополнительной гарантией безопасности малыша Кадора. И тем легче было присматривать за ними обоими.

Адора экспериментировала, подбирала лекарственное лечение. Хотя всем вокруг казалось, что дело безнадежное. Тут или молитвы, или магия. Но не такова была Адора. Хотя, конечно, и она не могла обойтись в таком деле без магии – хоть и было ее немного, но умение общаться со скелетами принесло пользу. Опыт прошлых поколений и все такое прочее…

Но люди, само собой, говорили, что она спасла мужа одной только своей любовью и постоянными бдениями.

 

#### 9

– Еще неизвестно, кстати, чья правда, – итожила Мила последнюю серию первого сезона.

А Георгий поймал себя на мысли, что скорее согласен с Адорой. Хотя история все равно была сомнительная, начиная со споров вокруг крещения ребенка.

Когда он высказал это жене, она засмеялась:

– Ну надо же! Ты полагаешь, что Бога нет, а догматам придаешь значение больше, чем я!

– Наверно, у меня просто очень формализованное мышление. А более неформальный подход возмутит слишком многих.

– По мне так наоборот, формальный распугает кучу сочувствующих…

И снова разгорелся жаркий спор, окончившийся вничью. Хорошо хоть не поссорились. И без фанатизма, но ждали второго сезона.

* * *

А вот Адора с Кореллием все-таки поругались. Что-то надломилось в их отношениях, пока бывший священник был под проклятием. И склеить снова никак не получилось, так что, едва исцелившись, Кореллий снова засобирался обратно на край света, вершить благие дела. Заикнулся было о том, чтоб в целях безопасности забрать с собой сына – но тут уж Адора просто на него наорала и велела: катись и не возвращайся! С сыном она расставаться не желала. И оказалась права – ни ей, ни Кадору больше ничто не угрожало. Похоже, ее испугались и просто зареклись с ней связываться. Да и сама она больше думала о других проблемах – сможет ли она когда-нибудь простить Кореллия? Или все кончено, и самое лучшее – попытаться его забыть, как и сам их брак? Пускай и вполне действительный и никоим образом не расторгнутый. Хотя, может быть, сходить расторгнуть, в одностороннем, так сказать, порядке?

Но в этом ей отказали. Хорошо хоть ни до чего другого не стали докапываться. И было бы неплохо и одной, да вот не получилось.

Вспыхнула неожиданно для самой себя. От одного взгляда. Как порох. Как сухая солома. Стоило только ей увидеть родственника одного из покойников, чью смерть расследовала. Она, конечно, прекрасно понимала, что это – лишь зов тела, но противостоять ему не могла. И тот парень тоже. Так что несколько дней они просто не вылезали из постели. Кадора она на это время отвела к соседке.

А потом хмель прошел, и выплыло многое, чего раньше не замечала. К примеру, то, что ее поклонник виноват во множестве смертей. И отнюдь не косвенно – руки по локоть в крови. Для того подле Адоры и крутился, чтоб его не заподозрили.

С этим надо было как-то жить дальше. Даже после того, как навсегда вычеркнула его из своей жизни. И сдала властям, героически подавив в себе желание самой убить мерзавца голыми руками. И себя заодно. Хотя нет, этого она бы не сделала, сын же! Но вся эта грязь – как теперь ее смыть? И как смотреть в глаза Кореллию… О последнем, правда, Адора старалась не думать, но легче не становилось.

Нет уж, отныне и навсегда – одна. И весь ее мир – сын и чужие останки.

* * *

– Ты вот это назвала «почти не изменяла»? – уточнил Георгий у Милы. – Грязная история.

– Грязная, согласна. Меня саму от этого коробит. Но… У кого по жизни не бывает ошибок?

– Это правда. Но ладно бы она так оступилась до того, как нашла своего единственного… Он ведь останется ее единственным?

– Если я скажу – какой смысл будет смотреть дальше?

– Вот так нас и ловят на крючок… всякие… даже меня проняло!

– Но это же здорово! – восторженно отозвалась Мила, а Георгий задумался – все же, к чему все это? Ради чего затевалось?

Вроде бы измена нормой не выставлена, примером для подражания стать не должна. Но за год, прошедший между сезонами, количество «адораманов» выросло изрядно. И неадекватных среди них хватало. И все громче среди фанов слышались голоса – по примеру главной героини каждый имеет полное право спать с кем хочет и когда хочет. Охотников следовать этому примеру нашлось немало, они даже базу под это подводили, толкуя на свой лад события сериала.

Мила лично влезала по этому поводу в словесные баталии. Ругалась бы часами, если бы дел в реале не было.

Правда, в реале можно было с мужем обсуждать… Хотя на самом деле обо всех хитросплетениях сериального сюжета уже знали даже дети. Вот по этому поводу Георгий периодически ворчал, а Мила упрямо говорила:

– Лучше пусть они дома затвердят, что изменять мерзко, чем кто-нибудь им под забором, ну или просто за школой, объяснит что-то другое. Вот меня примерно так и воспитывали.

– Да меня тоже, в принципе, но не так же откровенно!

– А сейчас и нельзя иначе! Сам посмотри – всякая непотребщина изо всех щелей лезет, и ее не заткнешь!

– А может, ты и права…

 

#### 10

А тем временем события в сериале набирали обороты.

Адору снова начало тошнить и тянуть на солененькое. Поняв, в чем дело, бедняжка за голову схватилась – еще не хватало рожать от маньяка!

Надо было резко взять себя в руки и действовать как медик. Уж лучше операция. Самой себе. На живую. Чем жить с этим…

И уже примеривалась дрожащей рукой, но прежде, чем лезвие успело коснуться кожи, в комнату вошел Кореллий.

– Адора! Что ты делаешь?

– Я согрешила, святой отец, – и голос ровный, даже ироничный, – я хочу сама покончить с тем, что натворила.

– Ты с ума сошла? Нет страшнее греха, чем убить себя!

Адора лишь усмехнулась.

– Разве я сказала, что убью себя?

– А тогда… Нет, не смей тоже, даже если сама выживешь!

– Это не твой ребенок.

– Какая разница! – крикнул он так, что Адора на мгновение оторопела – и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Кореллий очутился рядом и вырвал нож из ее руки.

– Что, прикуешь к печке и заставишь рожать? – она обхватила колени руками и забилась в угол кровати. – Не мог с полгода назад тут нарисоваться, тогда и нож отбирать бы не пришлось!

Лицо Кореллия на миг исказилось – его и правда мучила совесть за свое бегство и едва ли не одержимость. Но сейчас Адоре было нужны отнюдь не оправдания. И уж тем более не ругань.

– Ты пока отдыхай, я за тебя помолюсь…

Адора откинулась на подушки, невидящими глазами глядя на Кореллия, опустившегося на колени у ее постели.

Так пролетело несколько часов. Думать не хотелось, обсуждать что-то – тоже… Тем более Кореллий сам не смог бы объяснить, почему появился так вовремя. В прошлый раз Адора позвала его сама, а сейчас… Будто кольнуло что. Жаль, что так поздно.

И Адору он расспрашивать ни о чем не хотел. Захочет – так сама расскажет, а нет… Что ж, пусть так.

Это теперь крест для них обоих. Не дать погибнуть маленькой невинной душе, которая решила жить. Или у Господа были на нее свои планы…

* * *

По ту сторону экрана бушевали страсти не хуже сериальных. Зрители горячо обсуждали – и осуждали происходящее.

– Вот зачем это ей? А вдруг этот ребенок чудовищем вырастет?

– Да слать ей надо было этого священника лесом, и все самой решать!

…Мила с Георгием к теме абортов относились совершенно однозначно и очень болезненно. И сразу сошлись на том, что вот эту линию Анжелика ввела как раз в порядке протеста против того, чтобы аборты наконец запретить. Вот, мол, запрещаете, а потом мучается и мать, и ребенок, и отец до кучи… а в данном случае еще и не отец.

– Ну надо же! – возмущалась Мила. – Сначала они хотят спать с кем попало, а потом – чтобы еще и ответственности не нести!

– А Анжелика твоя разжигает. Скажу сейчас с цинизмом, хоть и не медик: надо было показать, что даже решившись на новый роман, Адора не забывала о мерах предосторожности! Откидывая нравственность всего этого вообще – грамотная контрацепция уж в сто раз лучше аборта.

– Согласна. Раз уж такие все продвинутые и современные, так хотя бы головой думали перед тем, как пускаться во все тяжкие!

– А вообще, конечно, предохранение – дело мужчины. Это ответственнее, надежнее и для здоровья безопасно, мы же с тобой знаем. Но для этого мужчина должен не только отлично владеть собой, но и не относиться к женщине как к объекту для утоления желаний. А если женщина сама говорит, что хочет только поразвлечься, и не надеется даже, что он ее побережет – то так не будет никогда. Доверие порождается серьезным, взвешенным решением быть вместе, когда от знакомства до первой близости проходит много времени…

– Милый ты мой, я все это и так знаю. Ты лучше в обсуждении сериала об этом напиши!

– Ну, к сожалению, на это у меня нет времени. Можешь ты написать от имени семейной пары.

– Хорошо… Но знаешь, о чем я думаю? А если, к примеру, он хочет ребенка, а она нет? Все зависит от него… И как же быть, если без обмана?

– Я бы сказал – желательно, чтобы эти разногласия выяснились на этапе, когда люди только еще решают, остаться ли им вместе. Потому что потом – это одна из тех вещей, которые ставят брак под угрозу. Обратная ситуация тоже не лучше, как правило, мужчины, не хотящие детей, еще и делать для этого ничего не хотят. Потому что в край безответственные.

– Ну, судя по всему, это еще не самый плохой вариант. Если сразу с ребенком не бросит, очень может быть, что проникнется, да и сам повзрослеет. У вас, у парней, отцовский инстинкт редко когда прошит по умолчанию, ты, мой дорогой, очень большое исключение. А вот когда она не хочет детей как класс – порядочный человек не станет же заставлять! Женщины тоже проникаются, будучи поставлены перед фактом. Но, вопреки общепринятому мнению, не все…

– В голове такое не укладывается. Как может женщина не хотеть детей? Инстинкт-то хотя бы должен включиться!

– А не инстинкт, так разумная и осознанная ответственность, у Адоры с первым вот что-то вроде. У меня тоже с трудом укладывается. Но люди все разные, и даже не все, кто думает не как мы, являются ненормальными идиотами, – Мила засмеялась, заметив, как копирует мужнину манеру говорить. – В общем, выпьем же за то, чтобы люди находили друг друга и совпадали во взглядах на главное!

 

#### 11

Адора и Кореллий тем временем заново учились жить вместе – а это было вдвойне непросто, учитывая, что обоих мучило чувство вины. А может, это, наоборот, помогало. Как только хотелось обвинить другого – сразу в голове звучало: да ты на себя посмотри! Да и Кадор подрос и жизни не мыслил без обоих – мамы и папы – так что ссоры были ни к чему.

Как-то держались. Поодаль друг от друга, и о близости даже речи не шло… И дело было даже не в беременности – физически все было проще, чем в первый раз. Просто слишком много всего между ними произошло. Может, с самого начала надо было оставаться в таких отношениях, как сейчас, и не ближе. Правда, тогда не было бы Кадора и, наверное, пока еще безымянной девочки тоже бы не было.

Что будет девочка – Адора по косвенным признакам знала еще до ее рождения. И гадала – будет ли она похожа на мать или наоборот, другой, слишком другой? В любом случае, любить этого ребенка было очень трудно. Во всяком случае, пока она не родилась. Потом-то все равно пришлось заботиться… и как-то затянуло. Имя ей дали случайное, но красивое – Альда.

Время шло. И все чаще Адора и Кореллий замечали – подрастает непростой ребенок. Девочка была постоянно погружена в себя, словно видела то, чего никто не видел. Причина этого выяснилась годам к трем – именно тогда произошел первый всплеск стихийной магии.

* * *

– Ну вот, конечно, – бурчал Георгий, – без этого было нельзя!

– Конечно! – парировала Мила. – Это же средневековое фэнтези!

– Мне что-то даже неинтересно стало. Верующим, может, дело другое, а по мне так магии просто нет.

– Но у них-то она есть! И вот такое – в семье священника…

– Бывшего.

– Это не главное. Важно, как он сам к этому относится.

* * *

Сам Кореллий отнюдь не был фанатиком, магию считал неотъемлемой частью реальности. А вот Адора – она никак не могла заставить себя поверить в невероятное, пусть даже и находящееся совсем рядом. Слишком непредсказуемо, слишком алогично. Впрочем, так можно было сказать практически обо всем, связанном с Альдой. И Адора сама не заметила, как стала относиться к этому иначе – ведь у нее появилось новое поле для изучения и исследования!

Не то чтобы она ставила на дочке опыты, но как наблюдала! И Кореллий наблюдал. Правда, с другой целью – чтобы малышка своей проснувшейся силой не навредила себе, да и окружающим. Незаметно он все больше к ней привязывался, различий между нею и сыном не делал. Но ему и правда было уже все равно…

К тому же из родных мест уже не было никакого смысла уезжать – так здесь кипела жизнь.

* * *

Правда, как говорила Мила – жизнь била ключом, и все по голове. Начались те самые политические главы, то есть серии, которые она обещала мужу.

Только что воссоединившееся семейство успело пережить едва ли не чуму – и то в основном благодаря революционному подходу Адоры – как случилась новая беда: нападение черномагического ордена, который, похоже, поставил себе целью во что бы то ни стало выкрасть малышку Альду.

Разумеется, родители единогласно объявили: «Позвольте вам этого не позволить!»

Борьба со злокозненным орденом длилась целый сезон и подняла сериал на высоту, о которой совсем недавно и подумать не могли критики, считающие его банальной «мыльной оперой». Теперь уже все уважительно признавали, что вот-вот он встанет вровень с прославленными сериальными гигантами.

Число фанатов возросло, и адекватных среди них стало больше… И тут объявили, что третьего сезона не будет.

 

#### 12

Фанаты впали в прострацию, а Мила сразу поняла, в чем дело. Только не знала, как сказать Георгию…

– Да это… там появляется очень положительная героиня, подруга Адоры, но она того… лесбиянка. Из сюжета ее в угоду цензуре не уберешь, слишком важный персонаж. Видимо, решили, чем возиться с этим, проще вообще закрыть проект.

– Понял. Вот что хотела протащить Анжелика. Все, что до этого, еще хотя бы допускало двоякие толкования…

– Я знаю, ты такого терпеть не можешь. Сама с трудом это приняла… И то потому что персонаж очень классный!

– Вот так всегда. На забугорные сериалы равняемся, а там вечно тоже…

– Есть такое дело. Ну, кого, может, и научит… терпимости… а настоящие фанаты могут попробовать побороться. Взять и хотя бы для себя прописать возвращение полюбившегося персонажа в лоно нормальной ориентации.

– Интересно, – Георгий задумался, такой поворот ему явно в голову не приходил.

– Ага. Жалко, там сценарист не сменится, чтоб такое прописать. Я б пошла, но Анжелика даже мне не позволит.

– Да и я тебе не позволю! Ты с ней уже связывалась, хватит с тебя!

– Тоже думаешь, что мне ее ни в чем не убедить?

– Не только. Я опасаюсь, что она сможет снова утащить тебя к себе, и второй раз не выберешься.

– Ну это уж ты, милый, чушь несешь, прости мой французский. Куда я от живого мужа и двоих детишек денусь?

– Никуда и не денешься… телом. А душу она снова себе заберет.

– Ну, если вы меня обижать будете – я еще подумаю, – Мила подмигнула, стараясь перевести все в шутку.

* * *

А тем временем среди фанатов разгорелась настоящая война за третий сезон – хотя, не все представляли, что там должно быть. Народ подавал противоречащие друг другу петиции: «Даешь экранизацию поточнее!» и «Даешь экранизацию без пропаганды!» И Мила стала активной участницей именно второй группы. Действительно уйдя в это дело с головой.

Она уже давным-давно заподозрила, что того самого скандального персонажа – Сидонию – Анжелика писала именно с нее. Яркая южная внешность, бешеный темперамент, авантюрный склад характера… Мила где-то даже понимала, как и что должно у Сидонии в голове работать. Но знала, и как уходить от таких искушений.

Тогда, в юности, она обожала Анжелику, и сама много понимала, ни в происходящем, ни в этом самом обожании, лишь иногда у нее вырывалось:

– Эх, вот была бы я парнем…

А потом появился Георгий, и все глупости отошли на второй план. Только сны иногда мучали, особенно во время беременности. Жаркие, тягучие, грешные. Это пугало. Но потом она выяснила, что это всего лишь гормональная буря, в которой мужские гормоны явно бушуют сильнее. Главное же – не в них, а в голове.

Правда, у Сидонии в голове явно царило убеждение, что все нормально. Другое дело, что никто из девушек не соглашался ответить на ее чувства. Адора – тоже, хотя и не скрывала: если бы они встретились раньше, это был бы увлекательнейший эксперимент! А теперь все, Кореллий много наворотил, но они оба повинились друг перед другом и не могут не соблюдать взаимную верность.

Что оставалось Сидонии? Только вздыхать о несбывшемся и ждать, пока подрастет Альда.

…А вот теперь под пером Милы героиня должна была почувствовать – что-то изменилось. Новая весна пришла непохожей на прежние. Для этого требовался парень – хороший и, желательно, знакомый. Вот Мила и перебирала всяких возможных персонажей… Наконец аж подскочила: да что выбирать, когда среди близких друзей Сидонии есть зажигательный красавец! С жаркой южной кровью, роскошными темными волосами, огневыми глазами и безупречным телом. Рамиро. Миле ясно представлялось, как сначала они с Сидонией просто дружили и смеялись вместе.

А потом… Потом канон предстояло додумывать, но этому Милу не надо было учить. Даже написать бы таланта хватило. Вот только на работе начались проблемы, а дома – глобальный недосып.

Георгий в конце концов решил – хватит. К тому же он уверял, что ее вариант все равно не примут. Волна шла в другую сторону.

До Георгия дошли слухи, а потом и оперативные данные, что Анжелика чуть ли не революцию собралась устраивать. И он собирался в самом ближайшем будущем это пресечь. О чем заявлял открыто.

Мила чувствовала себя… двояко. Муж, конечно, прав, и в высшем смысле, и по долгу службы. Но вот лишь бы не перегнул, не впал в излишнюю жестокость при задержании и последующих разбирательствах! И что тогда будет с Анжеликой? Понятно, конечно, что на дворе не средневековье, и вряд ли Миле придется хватать Георгия за руки, умоляя: не убивай. Или бегать в тюрьму к несчастной узнице. И еще понятно, что выходить с бывшей подругой на контакт и предупреждать ее тоже не стоит.

Мила уже привыкла жить так: она не жгла то, чему когда-то поклонялась, но понимала – то, что они с Анжеликой больше не общаются, только к лучшему. Вот и не надо снова начинать общаться.

Лишь бы только беспорядки не зашли слишком далеко! Хотя на то спецслужбы. И особые люди в них, чьи полномочия простираются куда дальше прямых приказов.

* * *

Анжелику взяли как раз накануне того самого дня, когда беспорядки, видимо, и должны были зайти дальше обычного. Акция сразу рассыпалась. Вскоре затихло все, кроме нескольких интернет-сообществ. Вот только в одном из них Мила застряла накрепко. Очень уж хотелось пропихнуть свою версию событий…

Георгий же явно не собирался больше углубляться в тему и просто поинтересовался, чем же закончился книжный сериал.

– Ну, Адора с Кореллием вернулись к нормальной семейной жизни, как они друг без друга-то и без детей… А потом там долго шли приключения как раз подрастающих детишек и всяких друзей, а в самом конце Адора и Кореллий умерли в один день и превратились в цветы.

– Ничего себе! – Георгий аж присвистнул. – Кто-то греческой мифологии перечитал?

– По-видимому… Но там реально была очень красивая сцена и, я б сказала, по делу. Практически, жертвенная смерть. А перед этим они опять ругались, все хорошее друг другу припоминая, но тут перед лицом новой чумы поняли, что спасет только это.

– Да, – вздохнул Георгий. – Жалко даже, что это не экранизируют. Почитать, что ли? Ну, пропуская моменты с этой Сидонией…

– А давай. Историю Сидонии я по-любому сейчас переписываю, в книге она фоном, так сказать, политкорректный факт, и ничего ей не обломилось.

– Хорошо, ты только не увлекайся, а то еще станешь новой Анжеликой!

– Мне до нее далеко! А вот ты все-таки идешь за Ми, и это здорово!

_Декабрь 2015 – апрель 2016_


End file.
